


Nakama

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all "nakama" to the tiny femme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakama

Prime had said that they should get to know their new young human allies, whom they were protecting from the Decepticons now. They were all interesting in their own right, each unique and different from the rest of the humans that he had seen.

In particular, his own charge, the little femme called Miko.

She was rather different from the other two male human younglings, much more noisy than they were. She preferred to be loud where the other two were quiet, but she was somewhat able to keep quiet if the situation called for it.

He wasn't quite sure yet if he preferred her to be loud or quiet.

Like now she appeared to be either drawing or writing something on a piece of paper that she had managed to secure from the smaller male, Raf.

"Miko?"

"Yeah Bulk?"

"What are you doing?"

"Writing."

The quiet conversations around them from the others had gotten quieter if possible, as though they wanted to listen discretely to their conversation.

"Writing what?"

This time she looked up from the paper and what he supposed was a word that wasn't in english, her expression bright and happy as she looked up at him.

"Japanese kanji."

"Why in Japanese and not in English instead?"

"Because its important to me and this practice helps me remember how to write words in my native language, Bulk. This way I'll still be able to write in Japanese, if and when I go back to Japan."

He nodded slightly to show that he was listening and had understood the small femme's short explanation. Eventually they too would return to Cybertron someday, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to do that, but he would follow their Prime and his decision.

Shaking himself mentally, he gathered himself together to gently touch the tiny piece of paper by his charge before using one of the tiny pincers in his finger to do the pointing for him.

"What does this one mean?"

She looked at the one that his tiny pincer was pointing to and grinned widely at him. He could have just easily looked up what she was talking about by logging onto the human's "internet" and gotten the information that way, but he had wanted to hear her explanation instead.

"In Japanese that one is a noun is called, "nakama". In English, it means companion, colleague, or friend."

"That little symbol means all of those things?"

She nodded happily still grinning as she looked at the assembled group, put down her pen and put her arms out widely as though trying to encircle them all giant mechs and two human boys.

"Yeah it does mean all of those, Bulk. And you are all nakama to me!"


End file.
